Start of Something New
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: A lovestory with Mark and Erica. Merica! Please Read and Review! Mark/Erica Erica/Callie friendship Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Just the tip of this Iceburg

Mark and Erica

Chapter 1-Just the tip of this Iceburg

A/N- This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think! I really like this couple and I feel like if Callie had not come along in Erica's world then there may have been something between these two! Please Review!

" is there something that I can help you with" Erica asked annoyingly

They were both sitting in the 3rd floor doctor's lounge. Erica was reading "Cardiothoracic weekly" and Mark was reading the newest issue of the "Playboy Magazine".

"Absolutely not , I just thought since we were both got off at 6:00 tonight then maybe….."

"Spit it out Sloan" Erica said quite getting very irritated

"I just thought that maybe we could go out on a date." Mark asked very hesitantly

Erica laughed so hard tears started running down her face. "Sloan that's so funny. For a minute I actually thought that you were serious." Erica's laughing slowly settled down. "Oh my gosh you were serious?" Erica asked questionably

"Ha Ha Laugh all you want Erica but you know you really want this." Mark smirked Pointing up and down his body.

"In your dreams Sloan, like I would even think of sleeping with you." Erica said slowly walking to the door.

"Why the rush to leave , afraid it you might get a piece of Sloan or…. Oh what is the nurses have established my name as….. Oh there it is *Mcsteamy*."

Erica walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Thinking to herself "What if she did go on a date with Sloan" Nah he would just end up hurting her and she had already had her fair share of hurt in this lifetime.

A/N- This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Let me know! Review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Death of me!

Mark and Erica

Chapter 2- The Death of Me!

A/N- Thanks for the Reviews. Keep Reviewing. I promise there will be some Mark and Erica togetherness soon!

Callie and Erica were standing at the 3rd floor nurses station talking about a patient when Mark walked up. "Ladies, how is everyone this beautiful morning." Mark said, hoping he would get a reaction form Erica.

"Well we were doing fine until you decide to grace us with your presence." Erica said quite annoyed that Mark would not leave her alone. She didn't know how long she could take this feeling. She knew that if she didn't work with him that they would probably be together.

"Well, guys I will let you two fight your battles. I have a patient to check up on." Callie said in a rather convincing tone.

As soon as Callie walked out Erica began to gather her things. She couldn't possibly be in there alone with Sloan. She knew that she could not date him that was simply rule #1 in her book 'Do not date co-workers' and Erica had to stand by that, but for how long.

" do you think it is funny to annoy your co-workers by interrupting there work?" Erica said

"Not at all , just this one particular heart surgeon that I want to go on a date with me." Mark said. He wasn't going to quit, he wanted this more than anything.

"Well you better get used to the word 'No' because that's what you will be hearing until that pea sized brain can retain that I will not go on a date with you! Erica said, not meaning a word she just said because she really wanted to go on a date with him.

Mark walked up and stood ver close to her body, leaned his head in to her ear and whispered "We'll se how long that lasts . Have a good day!" Erica was stunned and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Mark Sloan was going to be the death of her if he kept getting that close she was not going to be able to contain herself!


	3. Chapter 3 The Little Girl

Mark and Erica

Chapter 3- The Little Girl

_A/N- I'm sorry that it took me this long to update. I will update more regularly soon!_

Erica couldn't believe the day she has had. All day long was patient after patient, code after code, and time of death after time of death. Every patient she had today died. Her self confidence was defiantly going down. Then there was Mark who just would not stop with all the come-ons and the flirting. She was having a very bad day.

The next day at work she was ready to begin what she hoped would be a much better day. Soon after that her pager went off. There was a big trauma coming in!

She entered the ambulance bay, and there on the stretcher lay a little girl.

"What have we got ?" Erica asked hoping that this little girl had a good shot of living. That's the bad part of being a doctor, the little kids that they couldn't save.

"6yr. old female, Nicole James, presenting with cardiac tamponade and arrhythmias. Father says he was on his way to the grocery store and backed right over her not seeing behind him. We need to page Shepherd, Bailey, Sloan, and Torres.

"Damn it" Erica said under her breathe. This girl had a chance, but a very little one.

"Okay we need to get CT scans of her head, chest, pelvis, and legs. Clear her C-spine and make sure her oxygen levels stay up." Erica felt sorry for the little girl; she had to be so scared.

"Okay sweetie, my name is . I need you to stay calm for me okay. Everything's going to be okay." Soon the father walked in hysterical.

"Oh my gosh Nicole. Are you okay? Is she okay?" he asked looking at Erica

"Sir I need you to calm down. Why don't we step outside?" Erica knew she couldn't lie about her condition. She had to be honest.

As soon as they stepped outside the father started apologizing profusely. Erica knew he didn't mean to.

"Sir, my name is Hahn. First off I need you to calm down and step back. I really need to get back in there but I will keep you updated."

She walked back in there only to see her flat-lined.

"What the hell happened" Erica asked, minutes earlier she was stable.

'"Dr. Hahn we need your help, she went into v-fib." Erica was going to save this little girl. She had to.

"Okay let's give her 5mg. of Epi and bolus 2 liters of saline."

She was back in sinus rhythm. Erica was so grateful.

"Okay Nicole, I need you to hang in there. I know it's hard but hang in there for me."

Erica went into surgery with Nicole about an hour later. As soon as Erica was done she went to tell the father the news.

"Mr. James, I am happy to say that after eight hours of surgery your daughter will make a full recovery!" Erica was so happy she felt like she could jump to the moon.

"Thank you so much . Oh how can I ever repay you?" He gave her a much needed hug and Erica willingly accepted.

"Just doing my job sir. Have a nice night!" Erica said walking away.

She had a excellent day. She was just finishing some paperwork when Mark walked up to the nurses station.

"Thank you for your help today." Erica said, knowing that if it wasn't for Mark that little girl wouldn't have lived. She had needed him to do the skin reconstructions.

"No problem ." She had given him a compliment. That was a start.

"Ask me again" Erica knew this was right. This was what she wanted.

"What are you talking about?" Mark was clueless.

"Ask me again, what you've been wanting for the past couple days. Ask me again."

Mark smile "Erica Hahn would you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"If I can ask, what changed your mind?" Mark was wondering what had gotten in to her.

"Just the day Mark. I really don't know. I just loved saving that little girl and it's just been a great day."

"Well I'm grateful" Mark and Erica both walked out of Seattle Grace Hospital, hand in hand with smiling faces.


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Back

Mark and Erica

Chapter 4-Back to Back

_A/N- Please Review and let me know what you think!! I don't know whether to keep going or to stop. Please Review!!!!_

Erica was happy. Her and Mark had went to a nice restaurant last night then he had brought her home and simply kissed her goodnight. The next day at work she didn't see mark because she had back to back surgeries all day. When she was finished she was ready to drop. She just wanted to go home, take a shower and go to bed. She was walking out the door until she heard her name being called.

"Erica, Erica." Mark wanted to do something with her again. He had a wonderful time last night.

"Hey, how was your day?" Erica asked not knowing what else to say.

"Good, what about you?" Mark said hoping maybe she would ask to do something.

"Ah, back to back surgeries all day. I am exhausted!" Erica said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Erica why don't you let me take you home, maybe we could rent a movie and I could give you a massage since I am sure that your neck hurts after back to back surgeries?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Okay fine but that's all were doing." She told him smirking

"Erica that's all I want for now. That part will come soon enough okay?" Mark said hoping that Erica would relax a little.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Erica said smiling

_A/N- Please Review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5 Caught

Mark and Erica

Chapter 5- Caught

_A/N- Guy's I really need to know what you think. Please Review!! I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!_

Erica was laid across Mark's lap watching a movie and he was gently rubbing the back of her neck.

"My gosh Mark that feels good." His hands were magical she thought.

Mark was glad he could help Erica. He knew when he had back to back surgeries his neck hurt when he came home from leaning over the OR table.

"Gosh, Erica I don't think you could get any more beautiful." Mark said smirking

Erica turned over so she was facing Mark and brought him in for a passionate kiss. He laid down and brought her on top of him. "Erica, (Kiss) second base."

Eventually they stopped. Erica sat up and so did Mark. They curled up, Mark sitting at the end of the couch with Erica between his legs, her head resting against his chest. Mark had never felt more comfortable in his life.

The next day at work Mark and Erica had separate cases. They passed each other in the hallway and decided to go to Joe's for drinks.

When Mark and Erica caught up with each other Erica had to change clothes so they went to the locker room. Erica was changing; Mark had already changed so he was sitting on the bench waiting for Erica. She took off her scrubs, and then as she was hanging her stethoscope Mark came up behind her and kissed her neck and then moved to her lips. He sat down on the bench and gently straddled her. Then Derek Shepherd walked in.

"Oh my goodness, um I'm so sorry. I'll just come back." Derek said Erica jumped off Mark and proceeded to get dressed. As soon as Derek walked out Mark and Erica burst into laughing.

"Well so much for keeping this a secret huh." Mark said

"That's okay, who cares." Erica smiled

This time it was Mark who brought Erica in for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6 Sure

Mark and Erica

Chapter 6- Sure

_**A/N- Since nobody Review's after I beg and beg, if I don't get 3 reviews then this will be the end. Sorry guys I have reached my breaking point!**_

Mark and Erica got back to Mark's hotel room from the hospital about a half an hour after the *incident* in the locker room. As soon as they walked in the door Mark had Erica pinned up against the door. They were all over each other. His hands roamed all over her body. Eventually he let up and made there way over to the couch. Then he suddenly stopped and asked…

"Erica, are you sure?" Mark asked he didn't want to do this if Erica wasn't sure.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Erica said firmly then continued kissing him.

They made love on that couch for the first time.

The next morning Erica found herself in Mark's bed at his hotel room. She woke up to his face staring at her.

"Good Morning beautiful" Mark said smiling down at her

"Were you watching me sleep?" Erica asked

"Maybe, you look so peaceful and did I mention beautiful." Mark said Erica giggled and pulled Mark in for a kiss. They kissed until there lips were numb and Mark was on top of Erica, his hands roaming until Erica said…

"Mark (Kiss) work" Mark stopped kissing and got out of bed, he gave Erica some clothes to wear.

"Okay do you mind if I take a shower." Erica asked

"Only if I can come with you." Mark smirked

"Five minutes, that's all you get." Erica said with the *Erica Hahn/Ice Queen* look

"That's all I need baby." Mark smirked trailing behind her

_A/N- Please Review!!_


	7. Chapter 8 Hold Me

Mark and Erica

Chapter 8- Hold Me

A/N- Okay so I decided to start back up. But I really want REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Mark and Erica were at work the next day when Erica was suddenly pulled into an on-call room. "What the hell Mark" but Mark didn't answer, instead he pulled Erica in for an earth shattering kiss and pushed her up against the door.

"MM, Mark not at work." Erica said

"Fine, but tonight your mine!" Mark said smirking

"Such a dirty boy, I'll see you tonight 8:00 Joe's?"

"Okay" he said then got one more kiss before going back to work."

After work Mark and Erica met at Joe's but Erica was exhausted and didn't feel like doing anything.

"Hey babe" Mark said grabbing Erica's hand and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mark I'm really not in the mood."

"Baby what's wrong." Mark asked in a concerned voice. He felt the top of her head.

"Oh honey, you're burning up. Come on let's get you home." Mark said

"Mark I'm fine, really."

"Erica listen to me, were going to take you home, get you into a hot bath and then get you into my bed and let you rest okay?"

"Mark" Erica whined

"Don't argue babe, your sick and were both taking the day off tomorrow."

"Ok" Erica was to sick to argue.

As soon as they got home Mark had to carry Erica in because she could barley keep her eyes open much less walk. When they got inside Mark gently laid Erica down on the couch and then ran a nice hot bath.

"Erica baby, we need to get you into the tub.'

"Mark I'm so tired. I don't want to."

"I know baby but you have to. It will make you feel better. C'mon." He said as he gently lifted her off the couch. He peeled off her clothes and got her into the tub. He started to walk away until he heard her say "Mark don't leave, please. I'm so tired."

"Okay honey" he started washing her and then towel dried her off and put her in an old t-shirt and gently laid her into his bed and pulled the covers up. He walked away to take his own shower but then he heard "Mark please stay, hold me please." And he did. He held her as they slept in each others arms. Him comforting her and she being comforted by him.

Please Review!!!!!


	8. Chapter 9 Touched my Heart

Mark and Erica

Chapter 9- Touched my Heart

A/N- Yay I got reviews!! Thank you sooo much for my 2 reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that this story is a little AU but I do try to but a pinch of there real personalities in here! Thanks Please Review!!

Mark had went to work the next day because there was a big plastic emergency as the chief put it but Erica called in sick and stayed at Mark's place even though she insisted she was fine to go home. As soon as Mark got home he planned to take Erica to dinner, if she was up to it of course.

"Erica babe, where are you?" Mark said

"Right here" Erica said standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth with the extra toothbrush that Mark had given her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mark asked wrapping his arm around her waist

"Good, how was work. Did I miss anything good?" Erica asked

"No but we did save this little girl who her father was beating. It was amazing! I mean none of us thought she had a chance when she came in the E.R. She had a ruptured aorta, broken bones everywhere and a concussion. Then we all managed to save her! It was a good day!" Mark said in a very proud tone only to look and see Erica in tears.

"Erica what's wrong" Mark asked

"Oh it's just that story reminded me of something, just never mind you don't want to hear about that."

"Erica come her" Mark said laying her head on his chest. "What is it baby?"

"Are you sure you want to hear about my childhood?"

"Tell me honey" Mark said

"When I was born I had a twin sister. She looked exactly like me. We were best friends and we never fought. My father was a drunk and my mom worked all the time so we had to protect each other from our father when he came home drunk. One night he came home and hit me and when I told him to 'go to hell' he took me and threw me down on the ground. Then my sister stood up and told hi the same thing and he banged her head against the counter and then left the house. I called 911 and they pronounced her D.O.A at the hospital. We were 8yrs. Old. Mt sister died saving me."

"Oh Erica, I'm so sorry"

" 2 weeks later they found my father in a hotel room. He hung himself after he sobered up and found out he killed one of his daughters and put the other one in the hospital. That case you just told me about really touched me because you saved that little girl and I am so pround of you!" Erica said tears streaming down her face.

"Erica there's something I need to know."

"What?"

"Are we a couple, like actually together. Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

" I guess if you want that but I need to know that your sleeping with me and just me?"

"Yes Erica yes." Mark said and then brought her in for an earth shattering kiss and she leaned into him and there they made love on the couch!

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 10 Just Breathe

Mark and Erica

Chapter 10- Just breathe

A/N- Come on guys NO Reviews!! Please Review on this chapter!!!

The next morning Erica woke up and headed straight for the bathroom again. When Mark woke up he heard her in the bathroom and went straight there.

"Oh babe I thought you were feeling better. Shh it's okay."

"Mark I want to go back to bed. I feel like crap. My head hurts, I'm nauseas' and I just want to go back to bed."

"Okay baby. You want me to call the chief and tell him you and I won't be in today." Mark asked wanting to take the day off and take care of her.

"Yeah that's fine. Mark can I ask you something?" Erica asked

"What sweetie" Mark asked looking concerned

"Tomorrow, if I'm feeling better let's tell the chief that were a couple and walk in hand in hand?" Erica asked not knowing why in the world she was doing this. She had agreed to keep her personal life away from work. But she was lonely and Mark was good and she might get hurt but he was worth the chance because nothing was worse than being alone.

"Yeah honey that would be great. Come on let's get you into bed."

As Erica was sleeping Mark decided TRY to cook her dinner. When he had almost finished cooking her dinner he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up and saw Callie. Callie had found out about their relationship about a week ago when she caught them making out in her office. "Hey, Hahn still sick. Brought her some ginger ale and saltine crackers."

"Thanks Cal"

"So, how's Erica doing?"

"Okay I guess, she's still throwing up, and the headaches are bothering her to. It took be 30 minutes of rubbing her back just to get her to sleep."

"Mark have you ever thought Erica might be you know…." Pointing at her abdomen

"What Cal" Mark asked having know idea what she was talking about.

"Pregnant?" Just then Erica walked in.

"Who's Pregnant" Erica asked clueless

"I'm gonna leave now and let you to talk. Hope you feel better Erica." Callie said shutting the door behind her. By that time Mark had gone into full fledged panic.

"Erica, when was the last time you had your period."

"What" Erica asked

"Erica just answer the question."

"I don't know last ?"

"Today's the 30th" Mark said with a panicked look

"Oh my gosh Mark I couldn't could I?"

"Erica I don't know. Let's go to the hospital." Mark said grabbing his keys

"Okay" Erica said getting her coat and walking out the door

When they got to the hospital was the doctor on-call. They had to bribe by saying that they would do all her post-op notes for a week if she gave Erica an exam.

"Thanks again ." Erica said

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Take of your pants and get into the stirrups."

Erica hopped onto the table and squirmed went Bailey entered the speculums. There mark was right by her side, holding her hand.

"Yes , it appears that your pregnant." said cleaning up the area, giving Erica her pants and walking out shaking her head.

"Mark, what are we gonna do?" Erica asked

"Were going to have a baby." Mark said grinning and pulling Erica into a hug

"Really Mark, your okay with this? Erica asked questioningly

"Yeah baby. Everything's going to be okay!" Mark said smiling

"We're going to have a baby." Erica said now smiling to!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	10. Chapter 11 Always

Mark and Erica

Chapter 11- Always

A/N- No Reviews!! Come on tell me what you think!!! Please Please!!

As Erica lied in Mark's arms that night all she could think about was 'how was she going to do this'. Erica Hahn was officially scared. Erica squirmed out of Mark's arms.

"Babe what's wrong." Mark asked

"Nothing, just going to the bathroom."

Erica sat on the floor of his bathroom and cried her eyes out until Mark showed up and took her in his arms.

"Shh Shh baby what's the matter." He asked as he placed kisses into he blonde tresses

"Mark (sniffles) I'm (Sniffles) so scared about this baby. I mean I cannot do this. I can't push a baby out of me and actually take care of it." Erica said crying on Mark's shoulders

"Erica look at me babe. I'm right here okay. Listen to me I'm going to be here okay? This is my child to and I'm going to help you okay? You don't have to do this alone."

"Always?"

"Always, always." Mark said kissing her deeply. "Now let's go back to bed, we have to get up in the morning.

The next morning Erica's morning sickness had calmed down and she was doing better. Mark had asked Erica to dinner that night to quote 'talk about things' and Callie was over to help Erica pick out an outfit.

"What about this?" Callie said holding up a black dress

"I don't know Cal that shows a lot upstairs and is too short."

"Go try it on, let me see."

When Erica came out Callie knew that dress was the one.

"Yes Yes and Yes, you look amazing."

"You think?"

"Absolutely"

Mark and Erica were sitting at the table looking at the menu when Mark flat out said "I love you Erica Hahn and I don't know if you love me back but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to wake up seeing you and fall asleep seeing you. If you would have told me a month ago that I would be looking to settle down with one woman I would have laughed in you face but now I can honestly say that you make me complete. I love you and I want you to move in with me." Mark said smiling

Erica was shocked " In the hotel?"

"For now. Tommorow I want you to help me look for a house and we can decorate a nursery?"

"Okay but I have one question."

"What babe" Mark asked furrowing his brows

"If I wasn't pregnant would you still want this?"

"Of course baby, I love you."

"I love you too" Erica said her and Mark both smiling

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 12 Two times the Charm

Mark and Erica

Chapter 12- Two times the charm

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!! YAY

The next day Erica had her first 'Real' doctor's appointment since Bailey's exam, and then Mark and Erica were going to look at houses. Erica had set up an appointment with Dr. Kara Conner, an OB/Gyn at Seattle Grace.

"" The nurse called from the doorway. Erica stood up, took a deep breathe, grabbed Mark's hand and followed the nurse into the Exam room Mark right behind her.

"Okay , hop on the exam table and the doctor will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you" Mark and Erica said in unison

As they waited Mark grabbed Erica and kissed her hard on the lips then stepped back and said "I'm so proud of you Erica."

"Why" Erica asked confusingly

"The way you were so brave walking back her." Mark said smiling, then walked in.

"Hello , . It's very nice to meet you." She said smiling

"Likewise" Mark said, Erica smiling

"Okay well let's get started. It says her that has examined you once. I trust her judgment so let skip the exam and do an ultrasound." The doctor said as she set up her equipment and put the gel on Erica's stomach. After about 2 minutes one heart beat filled the room. Mark as holding Erica's hand when he saw a tear run down her face. Then he pressed gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Oh my yes I do believe that's right." The doctor said

"What is something wrong?" Erica asked with suspicion in her face, Mark with the same look.

"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that , it seem that there are two heart beats. You're having twins , Identical." said with excitement

"Twins" Mark and Erica said in unison with a shocked look in on there face

"Yes. I will leave the room for a minute, when I come back I will give you some pre-natal vitamins." Dr Conner said then exited the room

"Oh my gosh Mark, TWINS. I can't do this! No. Mark I cannot raise two kids. I cannot push two kids out of a Pringles can Mark. I am a surgeon I cut, I don't push. Oh my gosh Twins." Erica said barley processing what the doctor had said.

"Erica I know it's tough honey but we can do this. I am a surgeon too. I cut and I have absolutely no idea how to raise a kid. I never had a father. I don't remember the last time I was him. But I know we can do this okay?" Mark said with a comforting tone

"Oh Mark I'm so sorry. I have been freaking out and I didn't even consider your feelings. I'll tell you what, why don't we call the realtor and reschedule and we can go home and talk maybe go to dinner?' Erica asked smiling

"Okay baby sounds good" Mark said smiling then pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss deepened an before they knew it Mark was on the Exam table with Erica pulling her on top of him when Erica pulled back. "Mark we cannot have sex in the doctor's office?"

"Maybe when we get home we can do a little less talking and a lot more action."

"Maybe" Erica said raising her eyebrows

Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 13 Snooty Tooty

Mark and Erica

Chapter 13- Snooty Tooty

A/N- No Reviews!!! Come on!! BTW I need ideas. Anything you think should happen to Mark and Erica? Please Review!

Mark and Erica rescheduled with the realtor for they next day. They had looked at 5 houses and so far they had been too small, bad location, bugs and the list goes on. As Mark and Erica were looking at the house the realtor said quote 'is the One' they were both thinking the same thing, it was it.

"Mark I love it! What do you think?" Erica said smiling

"I love it baby!" Mark said "We'd like to make an offer ma'm" Mark said grinning and then taking Erica in for a kiss.

"Yes sir, . I will make an offer and call you with the details in the morning."

"Thank you" they both said

"Mark I think I left my pager downstairs. I'll be right back." Erica said walking towards the stairs. When she got downstairs her abdomen started to cramp. Erica doubled over and then the she felt a wet sensation she looked only to see blood.

"Mark, Mark" Erica shouted "Mark, Mark" Erica shouted again only to see Mark raced down the stairs, the realtor not far behind.

"Erica baby, what's wrong?" Mark asked

"I'm bleeding" Erica said tears already streaming down her face

"Okay Call 911" Mark said looking at the realtor

"Are you sure you can't just take her? Ambulance bills are so expensive now days." The realtor said

"Look, we are world class surgeons. Money is the least of our worries and no she can't wait because she's carrying twins and that doubles the risk of a miscarriage. So maybe you could move your snooty tooty little ass and call 911." Mark said angrily and then sat Erica down on the couch and said

"It's gonna be okay babe. Sh sh." Mark said stroking her hair.

REVIEWS AND IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 14 Just You

Mark and Erica

Chapter 14- Just You

A/N- I'm sorry I have been so busy! I promise more regular updates!! New season of Grey's Anatomy only a few days!!!

"Dr. Conner, what's going on?" Mark asked concerned

"Well, it looks to be just a little regular spotting, because your carrying twins it increases. Just watch in for the next few days and check in if you have any other concerns."

"Thank you ." Erica said smiling, hopping off the table and getting dressed but before she could do that Mark grabbed her pushed her up against the wall and brought her in for an earth shattering kiss.

"Ooo what was that for?" Erica asked smiling

"For being you." Mark said gently stroking her hair

"Well I think I could keep being me for more of those kind of kisses." Erica said smiling and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Guess we better get home then uh ." Mark said smirking

"Guess we better ." Erica said smiling and taking his hand

Waiting for them outside the door was Callie, Bailey, Chief, Yang, and Stevens who had all saw her when she came in on the stretcher.

"How are you Erica?" the Chief asked with the stern fatherly look

"I'm fine, really. Thank you all for being so concerned. I'm fine." Erica said looking down at her and Mark's hand intwined. "We're fine" she said and then they said there goodbyes and walked out the door.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Erica's Prego-meter- 2.5 months along


	14. Chapter 15 Addison

Mark and Erica

Chapter 15- Addison

A/N- Thanks for the review. I'm updating soon because I'm so excited about this story.

Mark was paged in early this morning so Erica drove in by herself. She was so excited because they were moving into there house this Saturday. Erica was standing at the third floor nurses station when Callie walked up.

"Hey Erica" Callie said smiling brightly

"Hey Cal, about Saturday, thanks for helping. It will be nice to have a woman around with all of those guys."

"About that, do you happen to Addison Montgomery?" Callie asked questiongly

" um.. she was here before me, but yes I do recall seeing her at one of the Pediatriac Heart Surgeons Confrences. Also you can't help but here all the gossip about Addison cheating on pretty with prettier." Erica said

"Well she's coming to town for a case the Chief has and she offered to help too. Is that ok?" Callie asked bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Cal. She was with Mark, what if he decides that he wants her and leaves me here to raise two kids?" Erica said with a panic look on her face

"Erica, he loves you and these babies very much and I know Mark hasn't been very faithful in the past but I know him and this involves his kids and Addison didn't work for him anyway. She mentioned on the phone last night about some guy she is dating."

"Okay she can come. I gotta go prep for a Heart Transplant." Erica said and walked off still not completely reasurred about what Callie had said.

Later that night Mark and Erica had just gotten home from the hospital. They had taken there showers and were lying in bed. Erica stayed some nights with Mark and Mark stayed some nights with Erica.

"Mark, babe you awake?" Erica asked they were lying close. Mark had one hand across Erica's abdomen almost like he had to protect the babies or something and the other propping up his head.

"Yeah" Mark said

"Callie and I were talking today and Addison is going to be in town on Saturday and she's going to help and I don't know. I'm just going to come straight out and say this. Do you still have feelings for her, because if you do then I need to know now because I'm not her. I don't have the red hair and perfect curves and nice legs and all that. I'm me and that's all I will ever be." Erica said

" Erica, I love you and I love these babies and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted Addison because Derek had her. All my life I have wanted what Derek had and now he's going after the intern who doesn't know what she wants. Addison never wanted me. She wanted to get back at Derek. I love you and that Erica Hahn will never change."

"I love you too Mark Sloan." Then they went onto making love that night.


	15. Chapter 16 Reassurance

Mark and Erica

Chapter 16-Reassurance

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update but it's not like I have much motivation. NO reviews!! Come on! Please let me know!

It was moving day. There were only two words for this day LIVING HELL. She was so stressed out and on top of that the movers had been late so they were a half an hour late. Addison and Callie had showed up an hour late. They considered it 'fashionably late'. Erica was stressed! That was all there was to it.

"Yes, Hello, yes mam. My name is Erica Hahn and the furniture from your store was supposed to arrive at 8:00 this morning and it's not here… Okay… Thank you." Erica was just getting off the phone with the movers when Mark walked up.

"Hey honey, did you get a hold of the furniture people?" Mark said grabbing her and putting his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck.

"Yeah, there on there way" Erica said as the first smile of the day broke loose

Then came Addison, walking down the driveway with her long red hair tied up in a ponytail, in jeans, a t-shirt and, sneakers.

"Addie" Mark said opening his arms to hug her. "How's L.A" Mark said smiling

"L.A's good" Addison said smiling "And you must be Erica. I never thought I would see the day Mark Sloan would settle down and have a family. You must be some kind of special." Addison said smiling

"Oh she is" Mark said kissing her and once again wrapping his hands around her waist.

" Well we better get started." Erica said to everyone

Derek had volunteered to help as well. He was the only one of the volunteers that had been on time.

They lifted, except Erica, arranged, rearranged, ate lunch and then did more lifting, except Erica, arranged, and even more rearranging. Derek and Mark just finished moving everything in and they went out to get everyone dinner while Erica, Callie, and Addison decorated and did all the 'girly' touches as Mark had put it.

'Erica, I am so jealous. Look at this house." Callie said admiringly

Erica smiled, and then Callie's phone went off. "opps, I have to take this." Callie said walking outside now to only leave Erica and Addison inside the house.

"Mark used to say something dirty each time I walked into a room." Addison said

"Excuse Me" Erica said looking confused

"He used to say something dirty to me each time I walked into a room. Now he doesn't. He smiles whenever you walk into a room and he just greets me. You're perfect for him. So I've seen the way you have been watching me like a hawk every time I get near him. I'm over Mark and he's over me." Addison said smiling

"Thanks Addison" Erica said smiling

After all the help went home Mark and Erica showered in there new house and were nw lying in there new bed.

"I love you Erica, and our new house" Mark said smiling

"I love you too Mark and our new house" Erica said kissing Mark

"So what do you say we christen our new bed Erica?" Mark said smirking

"Of course, what else would we do?" Erica said


	16. Chapter 17 Girls or Boys ?

Mark and Erica

Chapter 17- Girls or Boys ?

A/N- Please Please Please Review!! I need Suggestions!

Erica's Pregometer- 4.5 months

Today was the day! It was the day Erica and Mark were going to find out the sex of there babies. They were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called back.

"Mark" Erica said

"Yeah Erica" Mark said looking up

" What do you want to have, Twin Boys or Twin Girls?" Erica said smiling

"Either as long as there healthy." Mark said

"Dr. Hahn , Dr. Sloan, were ready for you." The nurse said

Erica was sitting on the table, anxiously with Mark standing to her holding her hand.

"Dr. Hahn , Dr. Sloan. How are you?" Dr. Conner asked

"Good, were very excited to know the sex!" Erica said smiling

"Well, let's find out if those little munchkins are boys or girls." Dr. Conner said setting up the ultrasound equipment. "Okay, it looks like you are having identical Twin Girls! Congratulations!"

"Mark, were having little girls." Erica said as a tear came running down her face

"Yeah baby. There not dating until I'm dead." Mark said and everyone started laughing

" Thank you so much ." Erica said getting up and grabbing Mark's hand

When Dr. Conner left the room Erica went to walk out but Mark pulled her back and pushed her against the door pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Mark, were having little girls." Erica said smiling still trying to get used to the idea

"I intend to have you tonight" Mark said smirking

"Well we better get going then huh?" Erica said

A/N- Please Review !!


	17. Chapter 18 Crash

Mark and Erica

Chapter 18- Crash

A/N- Still waiting for Reviews?

Erica's Pregometer- 5 months

Two weeks had passed since Erica and Mark found out the sex of the babies. Callie had gone ballistic when she found out, she went out and bought two identical dresses. Her and Erica had gone shopping everyday after work. Mark and Derek painted the nursery a soft shade of pink. Since the babies were due on December 15, right around Christmas time, Callie and Erica picked out matching Christmas Dresses that said 'My first Christmas. Erica and Mark almost had the nursery finished with Callie and Derek's help of course. Erica was getting bigger each day. She was going to have to face the fact that elastic waistband scrubs were inevitable.

" Mark" Erica said from the bathtub

"Yes sweetheart" Mark said emerging from the office

"Can you hand me the shampoo, please?" Erica said laying back in the tub

"Yeah, what time do you have to be at the hospital today?"

"Noon, and I'm on-call till seven tomorrow morning." Erica said frowning

"I've been thinking that maybe you should have the chief cut back your hours a little. You five months now and too much stress especially with twins could be bad for you and the baby." Mark said

"I am doing just fine Mark, I know what I can do. I don't need you to be my doctor, I need you to be my boyfriend." Erica said getting out of the bathtub and wrapping the towel around her. "Look I have to get to the Hospital. We will talk about this later." Erica said.

As Erica was on her way to the hospital she kept thinking maybe she was a little harsh on him, after all he was just trying to help. She finally decided to call him and apologize, but when she went to reach for her cell phone, a drunk driver pulled right out in front of her causing her to collide with the car that could forever change her future.

A/N- Well what do you think? Come on!! Will they make up? Will Erica be okay? Will the babies be okay? Please Review??????


	18. Chapter 18 AN

A/N- ******************** Important Please Read****************************

I deleted my last author's note so there is no Chapter 7. The chapters are a little screwed up but the first chapter 17 isn't the one that it is now on the list. So if you read Chapter 17 already go back again and read 18.

Thank you so much and Sorry for the confusion. If you have any ?'s please PM me.

ILUVGREYS-101


	19. Chapter 19 Aftermath

Mark and Erica

Chapter 19- Aftermath

Once Erica was at the hospital, Callie was waiting for her at the ambulance bay along with Izzie Stevens and Lexie Grey.

"Oh my gosh, Erica what happened?" Callie asked rushing over to her.

"Callie" Erica said beneath the oxygen mask which muffled her voice

"Yeah Erica?" Callie asked pulling the oxygen mask off her face

"Get Mark and page OB, I want to know if the babies are alright." Erica said

Meanwhile Lexie was already on her way to get Mark out of his OR.

", you need to page another plastic surgeon." Dr. Grey said

"And why is that Dr. Grey? What is so important that you feel the need to pull me out of my own OR?" Mark said angrily

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Hahn is in the ER, she's been in an accident." Lexie said

"Nurse Grace page Dr. Lander and cancel the rest of my surgeries." Mark said taking off his mask and other OR gear and running through the hallways until he reached the ER.

"Oh gosh, Erica baby. Is she okay?" Mark said looking at Callie and Izzie

"She's fine, some lacerations and bruises but she will recover. The chief is having her take 2 days off to recover and were still waiting for OB but the abdomen is clear." Callie said smiling

"You" Mark said pointing to a nurse "Page OB again" Mark said sternly

Soon after that OB arrived. " Erica, Mark, nice to see you both. Let's see how they are." Dr. Conner who was on the trauma team today.

"Okay they look good. I would take it easy for the next few days. Lay off the surgeries for about 3 days. Your body is going through a lot, it's definatly time you slow down especially carrying twins." Dr. Conner said before saying goodbye and exiting

"You know when I was in that accident I was worried that I would never get to say how sorry I was for being such an ass this morning. You were just trying to help and I was an ass and I really sorry." Erica said tears running down her face

"Oh baby, I'm just glad that your okay." Mark said pulling her in for a kiss

"Alright, will you please find out when I can go home." Erica said

"Yeah" Mark said leaving the room just as the drunken driver was being wheeled in.

"Mark" Derek said warningly shaking his head

"Just one good punch, please!" Mark said pleadingly

"Not today, I got this one." Derek said looking at the chart

"Callie" Mark said

"Yeah" Callie said

"When can Erica go home?" Mark asked, ready to take her home

'Well trusting that you're a doctor, anytime" Callie said

"Thanks, Cal" Mark said hugging her

"Just doing my job." Callie said walking off leaving Mark to get Erica

"Hey baby, Callie said you could go home anytime. Are you ready?" Mark said helping her get up just as Izzie walked in bringing her some clean scrubs to get home in.

"I brought you some clean scrubs since they cut your clothes off, and don't worry I made sure the blinds were closed." Izzie said smiling

"Thanks Stevens" both Mark and Erica said

After Mark helped Erica get dressed, pull her IV they were ready to go home.

"You ready babe" Mark said

"Yeah Let's go." Erica said taking his hand and smiling all the way out

A/N- What did you think? How will Erica affect to cutting back her hours? Will Mark ever tell his parents about Erica? What's Erica hiding from her childhood?


	20. Chapter 20 The Visitors

Mark and Erica

Chapter 20- The Visitors

A/N- I have been updating more because I am so excited about this story! Please Review!! I NEED ideas!

Erica's Pregometer- 7 months

"Erica, where are you?" Mark asked looking around the house

"In the tub" Erica said

"Hey baby, don't you have to be at the hospital in 20 minutes?" Mark asked Erica was never late so something was up.

"I called in, my feet hurt so I decided to soak." Erica said sinking farther into the tub

"Hey baby, what's wrong" Mark said coming around behind the tub wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm fine really, just tired." Erica said but Mark new there was more. It wasn't very often Erica took a day off.

"Erica, what is it?" Mark asked, coming around holding her hands.

"My mom called yesterday while you were at work, my niece has ovarian cancer. She's thirteen. They caught it early so she has a good chance." Erica said tears running down her face.

"I didn't know you had another sister." Mark said helping Erica get out of the tub

"I don't, I have a brother, Nate he's 5 years older than me. His daughter Ellie is the one. She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, beautiful, makes great grades. She calls me every week, wants to be a surgeon. Just like Aunt Erica and now she's got cancer and I can't even fly out to see her!" Erica said now into full fledged sobs. Mark pulled her into his chest kissing the tip of her head.

"Shh it's okay" Mark said " Come on, let's get you dressed" Mark said putting her into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Okay here's the plan, why don't you call your brother and get them to fly down here for a week. She can see an oncologist at Seattle Grace and you can help them make a treatment plan. Then if they like the oncologist they can stay in Seattle for a while and Ellie will have her Aunt Erica." Mark said proud of his plan

"Okay, yeah we can do this! We can do this Mark. First I am going to call the chief and take a few days off. Then i'll call my brother and see when they can get a flight!" Erica said smiling

"Looks like were going to have some visitors." Mark said smiling

A/N- Bringing in some of Erica's family, what will happen? Will Ellie survive?


	21. Chapter 21 The Plan

Mark and Erica

Chapter 21- The Plan

A/N- Please Review!! Need Ideas!!

Mark and Erica were waiting at the airport for her brother, niece, and sister in law. Erica was excited to see her brother but not under these circumstances. They had set up room for her brother and sister in law and another room for her niece.

"Nate" Erica shouted smiling

" Eri, how have you been. Long time no see." Nate said pulling his sister in for a hug

"Good, how about you?" Erica said pulling back

"Okay, and this must be the man that got my sister knocked up." Nate said shaking Mark's hand and whispering in his ear 'you hurt her I kill you'.

"Understood" Mark mouthed back

"Aunt Erica" Ellie said running up and hugging her aunt, mom tagging behind.

"Hey girl, Hi Martha" Erica said hugging her and Martha, her sister in law

"You must be Mark" Ellie said walking up "Erica talks a lot about you when I call" Ellie said smiling

"Well Ellie, Erica talks a lot about you too."

"Alright guys, let's go get settled into the house and then I have an appointment scheduled with Dr. Swinder and female oncologist at the hospital okay?" Erica said smiling.

After everyone got settled in they headed off to the hospital. Mark went down to cover the pit since he was on and Erica would follow after the appointment. They were waiting in the exam room.

"Dr. Hahn" Dr. Swinder greeted

"Dr. Swinder, this is my niece Ellie, my brother Nate, and my sister in law Martha." Erica said

"Alright well it looks like you have Stage 2 ovarian cancer and it has spread to 1 of your fallopian tubes and is in only one of your ovaries. We will start with 6 weeks of chemo every 3 days the a 2 day break. This is going to be hard, I am not going to lie. One of the hardest things you will have to do probably but we have caught it so early that it is treatable. There is one other option, you can do a hysterectomy and deduct time from the chemo. That's up to you and your parents. I'll give you a few minutes to discuss your options." Dr. Swinder said exiting the room.

"Oh god, Aunt Erica what am I gonna do?" Ellie said

" Well Ellie, I think that it is up to you. Do you want to have children? I think your best option is to try the chemo for 6 weeks and if it doesn't get rid of it then we can talk more about a hysterectomy." Erica said

"Daddy, what do you think?" Ellie asked

"Sweetie, I think you should listen to your Aunt Erica.

"I'll be right back" Erica said exiting the room and looking for Dr. Swinder

"Dr. Swinder" Erica yelled

"Yes, Dr. Hahn" she answered

"Is it possible to jus remove one ovary and one fallopian tube. That way she could still bare children and do the chemo just to be safe?" Erica asked

"It's an option, although I think it would be better to try the chemo, yes it could work." Dr. Swinder said

"Thanks" Erica said rushing back into the room

"Ellie, what if we took out one of your ovaries and fallopian tubes and that way you could still bare children. It wouldn't cut off any of your chem. Time but you could still have children in the future." Erica said smiling

"Mom, Dad?" Ellie asked questioningly

"Okay Erica, if you think that's best" Nate said

"Okay then, it looks like your staying in Seattle" Erica said smiling

They made arrangements to stay at Erica's for the week and then look for a condo to stay at for a while. Martha would be staying with Ellie as Nate would have to go home for work on the week days and fly out on the week ends. After everyone was in bed mark slipped in through the door.

"Hey Erica, thought you were on tonight?' Mark asked

"The chief asked me if I wanted the night off in the hallway." Erica said pulling the covers over her as Mark slid in wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay" Mark said kissing her neck and massaging her lower back.

"Mm that feels good" Erica said moaning

"It does does it?" Mark said feeling her all the way up " What about that?" Mark asked sexily.

"Mm that feels really good" Erica said flipping over on her back "I think I need some more of that Dr. Sloan" Erica said smiling

"Yes mam, Dr. Hahn" Mark said pulling her in for a kiss

A/N- Will Ellie survive? Will she have to have a whole hysterectomy? How will Erica deal with pregnancy and her niece's cancer?


	22. Chapter 22 Welcome into the World

Mark and Erica

Chapter 22- Welcome into the World

Erica's Pregometer- 8.1 weeks – December 21, 2009

A/N- I want to see some reviews for this chapter!! You will know why!

Erica and Mark and Callie were all sitting at Joe's with the rest of the Seattle Grace clan celebrating Derek's Birthday snowed in. Seattle had a big snow and there was no way they were driving until the snow slowed down. They were sitting around the table drinking except for Erica who was having grape juice and kindly kicking Mark's ass at darts. Just as she went to through her last ne she felt the familiar sharp pain that had been going on all day. Just then it really got worse until it had Erica doubled over in pain.

"Mark" Erica said shouting causing Callie and Mark to come running

"Baby, what's wrong" Mark said sitting her on the floor

"Ouch, oh my gosh. Ah I think my water just broke. Ow Mark it hurts." Erica said screaming

"Oh okay Mark listen to me her water did just break" Callie said " Derek I want you to take everyone except Owen ,Little Grey Meredith, Cristina and Alex into the supply room. Tell Meredith to go get a pair of scissors and Cristina to find some kind of blanket. Have Owen find me a pair of gloves. Tell them to move fast. Get Alex and Little Grey to get over here beside me and wait for the babies." Callie ordered

"Your going to deliver the babies here?" Mark asked

"I don't see us getting to the hospital in time especially in this weather. Now get behind her and help her push." Callie barked

"Okay Erica, are you ready?" Callie said

"I guess" Erica said screaming because of another contraction

"Okay Erica push" Callie yelled over her screams

Meredith and Owen who were holding Erica's hand while Alex and Little Grey waited for the babies and Cristina who was putting a wash cloth on Erica's Head and Derek standing beside Callie telling her what to do.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10" Callie counted 3 times after that bringing baby number 1 into the world. Who she handed to Alex to clean up.

"Erica she's beautiful" Callie said as Alex handed the baby over to Mark who wasnow hovering over the baby.

"Mark let me see" Erica said smiling "She's beautiful" she said being hit by another contraction. Mark handed back over the baby to Alex and got back behind Erica.

"Okay Erica one more time" Callie said "Push" she said yelling

Just then Baby number 2 was brought into the world.

"There beautiful" Mark and Erica both said

"Okay, so what are there names?" Derek asked

"Baby number 1 is Emmalyn Grace Hahn- Sloan" Erica announced sitting up and waiting for the ambulance that Joe had called.

"And Baby number 2 is Analise Faith Hahn- Sloan" Mark said holding one of his babies and placing the other one on Erica's Chest. Mark looked up above and thanked god that he had blessed him with 2 wonderful children and hopefully his soon to be wife.

A/N- Well what did you think? Come on Review!! You know you want to !!


	23. Chapter 23 The Results

Mark and Erica

Chapter 23- The Results

A/N- OMG come on the babies were born and I get one review!!!!!!!! I need suggestions!

Mark and Erica arrived home 2 days later. Erica was upstairs resting while Mark played with his girls and talked to Derek who had came over to visit with the girls and brought spaghetti that Meredith made which Derek warned them not to eat.

"Let me see one of my beautiful nieces." Derek said walking through the door as Mark handed over Analise. " You must be so proud Mark there both beautiful."

"Yeah they are Derek. I honestly feel like the luckiest man in the world." Mark said just as Erica came walking down the stairs.

"Hey pretty, how are our little angels prettier." Erica asked smiling

"There good, how are you feeling?" Mark asked concernly

"Like someone ripped me apart, but I will recover." Erica said sternly

"Good you want to hold Emmalyn?" Mark asked handing her over the baby

"Hey Erica, I have a question for you, Why is Mark prettier? I am the pretty one." Derek asked smiling

" He gave me these beautiful munchkins." Erica said " Mark I wanted to ask you if you and Derek could maybe watch the babies for an hour or two. It's Ellie's last say if chemo and I would really like to go with her and see the results." Erica asked coming over and putting her arms around his neck

"Are you sure your up to it?" Mark asked concerned

"Yeah, I feel fine." Erica said "Martha is coming to pick me up at 4:00 so I will order pizza when I get back.

"Okay, Derek can you go up and put these two down for a nap. Just lay them in there beds and turn the monitor on and there blankets are on the side of the crib." Mark asked

"Sure, Come on kids let's go take a nappie. Maybe I can talk your Aunt Meredith into a cousin for you guys to play with." Derek said walking out of the room.

"Erica, come here." Mark said opening up his arms and pulling her in for a hug. " Baby what's the matter" Mark asked as Erica burst out into tears. He could tell be her face something was bothering her.

" I (sob) don't (sob) know (sob) about Ellie's (sob) results and if she (sob) dies. I couldn't live with myself not (sob) being able to save (sob) her" Erica said sitting on the couch and burying her head deeper into Mark's chest.

"Hey Erica, listen to me this is not your fault honey. Your doing everything you can." Mark said stroking her hair.

"I know I just hope this works and she can recover and go on with her life." Erica said

"I know baby. I know" Mark said pulling her deeper into his chest stroking her hair

Derek went home at 2:30 and agreed to be back at 4:00 with Meredith so Mark could do a few aron's.

Erica was waiting for Dr. Swinder to come back with the test results. She was so nervous she could scream. Then Dr. Swinder entered the room with the test results in her hand.

A/N- Will the test results be good or bad? How will Mark and Derek and Meredith handle the babies? Do I hear baby bells for Meredith and Derek? Review!!!


	24. Chapter 24 Six Weeks

Mark and Erica

Chapter 24- Six Weeks

A/N- Reviews!! Please I'm begging

"Dr. Hahn, Ellie and Ellie's Parent's I am very happy to say that the tumor is gone. The one round of chemo and the surgery worked. You are in remission! Congratulations!" Dr. Swinder said happily

"Oh gosh thank you so much Dr. Swinder" Martha said hugging her along with nate who shook her hand as well as Erica.

"Dr. Hahn, I noticed that you have gotten smaller since the last time I saw you. Congratulations!" Dr. Swinder said

"Thank you" Erica said

After there meeting with the doctor Erica went home to tell Mark the good news! When she came home the girls were in bed and Derek and Meredith had left arguing over when they were gonna have kids of there own.

"Mark" Erica said walking through he bedroom door smiling just as Mark put Analise in her crib and turned on the monitor.

"All gone?" Mark said smiling and heading down to the living room

"All gone" Erica said smiling as Mark brought her in for a kiss and pulled her ontop of him on the couch. " Mark, six weeks" Erica said as Mark started to feel her up.

" Oh my goodness this is going to be a challenge." Mark said as Erica sat up

"I am going to take a shower babe" Erica said walking up stairs

"I will meet you in bed" Mark said kissing her one more time

**6 Weeks Later**

Erica had her six week check-up with Dr. Conner and the six week check-up for the girls. Mark and Erica would go to the check-up for the girls and then Callie agreed to watch the girls with Cristina's help who was forced against her will to help Callie while Mark and Erica went to her check-up.

"Come on Erica were going to be late" mark shouted from downstairs

"This doesn't just happen overnight Mark" Erica said pointing up and down her body.

"I know and you look beautiful but I'd rather not be late" Mark said

The pediatrician said that the girls were doing great. They were right on the normal weight and height. Soon after Callie picked them up and took them to her apartment while Mark and Erica went up to the OB ward to get her check-up. Erica went back two work about a week ago having to leave the girls at daycare which was so hard she even cried.

"Okay , you have the all clear to to have sex and I would like to check back up in six months

"Thank you doctor" Mark and Erica both said

After Mark and Erica went to pick up the girls and put them to bed. That was something Mark and Erica did together it was there way of spending time with the girls and saying how much they love them before going off into dreamland.

"You have the all clear Erica" Mark said smiling and outing his hands around her waist

"I know Dr. Sloan do you plan on taking my clothes off tonight" Erica said pulling him on top of her on the couch.

"I think that would be beneficial for the both of us Dr. Hahn" Mark said kissing her

"I missed you Mark" Erica said stroking his short salt and pepper hair

"I missed you to Erica" Mark said kissing her some more and then going on to making love that night for the first time in six weeks.


	25. Chapter 25 Shady Tree

Mark and Erica

Chapter 25- Shady tree

A/N- Review!! I know I kind a skipped over Christmas but there will be some family togatherness in this chapter, not just Mark and Erica!

Mark walked into his house only to find Erica sitting on the couch tears streaming down her face with her head between her hands resting on her elbows.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mark asked yawning after a long night on-call a the hospital

"The chief just called me. Adele had a heart attack this morning at nine o'clock. She needs a double bypass and he wants me to do it. I don't think I can. I mean if I kill her I couldn't live with myself. She's his wife. He told me to think about it and come by the hospital at three. I don't know what to do?" Erica said tears streaming down her face

"Hey shh, it's okay come here" Mark said patting his lap, Erica straddled his waist "Look at me" Mark said sternly taking his hands and pushing her hair back. " You are Erica Hahn, Ice Queen. You remember that day the woman came in with her daughter who she fell down the stairs with. When Yang paged you, you walked into that E.R like you owned it. You are one of the for most Cardiothoracic Surgeons in this country. If he Chief didn't think you could do it he wouldn't put his wife's life in your hands." Mark said

"Thanks Mark" Erica said kissing him fiercely. The kiss slowly heated up until one of the girls started crying over the monitor.

"That's Emmalyn, she's hungry. I better get her." Erica said getting off Mark's lap

"Okay I'm going to shower and then how about we take the girls to the park for a picnic before you go to the hospital?" Mark asked

"Sounds good, I'll get them ready." Erica said smiling

"Mark, can you pack the diaper bag?" Erica said getting Emmalyn and Analise in there car seats

"Yeah baby, go ahead and get them in the car." Mark said packing everything

At the park they went around the duck pond twice and then found a nice spot under a shady tree to eat there sandwiches.

" This was a really good idea Mark. It's been a while since we have actually gone on a date, or whatever you want to call this." Erica said leaning over to kiss him and then picking up Analise to feed her.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed this. Just me, you, and our two beautiful girls." Mark said picking up Emmalyn who had just finished eating.

"It's two o'clock baby, I guess we better get going" Erica said

"Yeah" Mark said picking up the girls and heading to the car.

When they arrived home Erica said goodbye to the girls and went to the hospital. After she told the chief she would do the surgery she prepped and reviewed and reviewed until three thirty. As she entered the OR the words that Mark had told her this morning running through her head, she kept telling her self she could do this.

"Okay everyone, as Shepherd would say 'It's a great day to save lives'." Erica said smiling just as Mark walked through the door. He walked up to her and whispered ' you can do it baby' and stepped back.

"Scapel" Erica said taking it from the scrub nurse. Everything was going as planned and on her very last stitch blood squirted onto her gown.

"Dammit she's coding" Erica yelled

", she's flat lined" the same nurse that handed her the scalpel said


	26. Chapter 26 One life to Live

Mark and Erica

Chapter 26- One life to Live

A/N- So hear it is! Will Adele Live or die? Could Erica crack under the Pressure? No not our Ice Queen right?

"Push another dose of cardiac epi and start manual bagging." Erica shouted in by that time Mark had gloved up and was ready to help in any way though he didn't specialize in Cardiothoracics he did a rotation when he was a resident but that was along time ago.

"Grey" Erica shouted "Suction" she ordered " Come on Adele, don't do this" Erica pleaded " Dammit don't die Adele, don't do this for me do it for Richard the man you love, who you want to spend the rest of your life with." Erica said begging her to come back

"Dr. Hahn it's been ten minutes, we should call it." Meredith said

"No" Erica said stepping back from the OR table and going and standing directly to Adele's head, looked at her and said " Don't you dare die, Fight, fight hard" Erica said shouting

"Erica, you did everything you could" Mark said

Ignoring Mark coming back to her chest and starting CPR again. "Come on, Come on" Etica shouted.

"Dr. Hahn we have a pulse." Meredith said

"Oh thank the lord" Erica said going back to her work and successfully finishing her last suture. As soon as she stepped out of the OR and into the waiting room the whole Seattle Grace Clan was there.

"Erica, how is she. Oh gosh please don't tell me she's dead." Richard said

With Mark and Grey by her side she told the chief and the rest of the clan " She's fine Richard, she coded once and we didn't think she was going to make it but she pulled through. She's in the CICU and being monitored very closely but we expect her to make a full recovery." Erica said smiling and pulling her in for a big hug, when he let go Mark and Erica walked away hand in hand until Richard pulled Sloan aside while he was waiting for Erica to change so they could go home.

"You got yourself a good girl there Sloan. Don't screw it up." Richard said patting him on the shoulder

"I won't sir, I love her very much, and I'd be honored if she would be my wife someday" Mark said smiling

"No better time than the present Sloan because we only live once. If there's anything I learned today It's that time waits for no man and we never no how much time we have left to spend with the one we love." Richard said patting his shoulder once again and walking off to see his wife. What neither of them knew was that Erica was listening right around the corner.

A/N- Could mark be popping the question anytime soon? Find out! If you review!!!


	27. Chapter 27 Backseat or Locker room

Mark and Erica

Chapter 27- Backseat or Locker room

A/N- Sorry about the lack of updates. Will be more soon. As always review!

Mark and Erica were walking outside. Callie and Cristina were watching the girls.

"You left Yang with my kids" Erica asked smiling

"With Callie, Yang is just there if things get out of control." Mark said "Plus you needed me here. You did good Erica. I am so proud of you." Mark said smiling

"You want to show me how proud you are" Erica said huskily in his ear as hey walked up to the car.

"Maybe, backseat is awful big. Whatever will we do with it." Mark said puhing her up against the car and kissing her fiercly.

An hour later Mark and Erica were pulling up to the house.

"Hey Callie, Yang" Erica nodded "Where's my babies" Erica said smiling and picking up a crying Analise.

"They have been a little fussy but other than that they've been great" Callie said walking past Erica and whispering in her ear ' You have sex hair. Backseat or Locker room?" Callie said

"Backseat" Erica said blushing

"Hey don't be embrassed, you have two kids you got to get it when you can." Callie said grabbing her purse.

"Come on Cristina" Callie said walking out the door.

"Thanks Callie, Yang" Erica and Mark said in unison.

"I love you Mark" Erica said

"I love you too" Mark said just as his Erica's Cell Phone off.

"Hey Nate, what's up" Erica said answering the phone

"Erica, you have to get here now. Mom had a Heart Attack." Nate said


	28. Chapter 28 The Epilogue

Mark and Erica

Chapter 28- The Epilogue

A/N- Okay guy's this is it. I didn't really plan for it to be like this but with the holidays and everything I figured I better finish it up rather than make you guys wait. I have started a Slexie story so if your fan check it out. I would like to write some more Mericas but we will see also anyone a fan of Mallie? Let me know by reviewing.

Erica's mom survived the heart attack and died a few short years later with Erica by her side. She was a big fan of Mark and had taken him under her wing as if he was her own. Erica and Mark eventually got married when Mark proposed to her on Valentine's day after they got back from the hospital where Erica and Mark were staying.

After Erica's mom died Erica got pregnant for the second time. On her mom's birthday she brought a another beautiful baby girl into the world named Lillian Denise Hahn- Sloan, after her mom. A few short years Erica got pregnant again bringing a beautiful baby boy into the world named Christopher Ryan Hahn- Sloan, who Mark played baseball with and taught to love the Yankees.

Callie eventually married her high school sweetheart who she met a few short years later and had two children of her own. Derek finally convinced Meredith to have a child and Meredith loved being a mom so much they also had four children.

Addison found her 'some hot man candy' as she put it to Erica and Callie on the phone and eventually married him and went on to adopting two children. Also Addison eventually moved back to Seattle. She had said it was to sunny in L.A and Seattle would always be her home.

As the girls grew up they graduated high school. Analise, just like her mother and the spitting image of her as well went to Johns Hopkins University and went on to becoming a Cardiothoracic Surgeon following in her foot steps.

Emmalyn however was more like Mark, but didn't like the idea of plastics. She went to University of Virginia. As soon as she met Addison both Mark and Erica new that that's what baby Emmalyn had up her sleeve. She became a Neo-Natal Surgeon studying under Addison.

Lillian, who went to Standford University clicked with Derek and became a Neuro Surgeon studying under him. As for Christopher, the only boy, he followed in Mark's foot steps going to Columbia University and becoming Plastic Surgeon.

As for Ellie, she beat her cancer, eventually having to have a total hysterectomy but not before having two babies of her own. Martha and Nate were fine, Martha got pregnant unexpectly, for a second time right after Ellie turned fourteen and had a little girl to be named Maria Erica Hahn, after Erica.

All of Erica and Mark's babies grew up married and had babies. As for Mark and Erica there still the same as they always were. Still fighting over who was the better surgeon, but loving every minute of it. They were happy. Life was good.

The End!!


End file.
